Kidnapped, Tortured, and Returned But Never Loved
by Turtlezz4eva
Summary: Maximum Ride lives with her brother and sister and has plenty of friends. But one day she get kidnapped. After escaping she returns home, but doesn't come home from school. Will they pay the ransom or will Max be in the kidnappers hands forever? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: School day! Whoopee. (not really)

(A/N, I still need a Beta Reader! Spell check doesn't help enough! With that out of the way, onto my story)

Max POV (A/N, if you still don't know what POV means, it's Point Of View)

"Maaaaaaaax! Hurry up!" Ella shouted upstairs.

I groaned. "Why, Ells? It's Sunday." I muttered, blocking the sun from my eyes with an arm.

"It's MONDAY! The first day of sophomore year! Now get your butt down here I come do that for you!" Ella retorted. I imeadiatley jumped out of bed, and whilst scrambling out from under my covers I fell onto the floor. There was no way in he-eck she was picking out my clothes. I slipped on a black and purple T-shirt, and pulled on a pair of black jeans. I hopped downstairs, trying to get my shoes on. I sat down at the kitchen table, and started to eat my mouth-watering delicious pancake and bacon breakfast.

" 'This is great mom." I tried to say around a mouthful of food, but it instead came out as, " 'Is i grea, om."

"Max, don't talk with your mouthful." My mother replied from her position by the stove. She finished making the rest of the bacon, and turned off the stove. She set the plateful of bacon on the table infront of me and Ella, my sister, and got some cups and the milk out. I grabbed a cup, and took the carton of milk, then poured me a glass.

"Sorry, mom. I said 'This is great mom.' " I told her. I finished the rest of my milk and pancakes, then put my plate in the sink with the cup. "Come on Ella! Now I'm the one yelling at YOU to hurry up!" I shouted up the stairs. Ella came running down the stairs, wearing a pink skirt with cherries on it and a jean jacket. She also had 6-inch heels in her hand, and she began to hurriedly put them on.

We headed out the door, after telling our mom goodbye, and began the long walk to school. I finally realized something.

"Ella, we forgot Iggy." I said turning around to face her.

"Aww dangit! Hurry up and go get him!" she said pushing me back towards the house. I ran back inside and up the stairs, while I yelled for Iggy to get his butt up. A few minutes later he came out of his room fully dressed, and we headed down the stairs. Mom threw him a pack of Pop-Tarts, and we headed out the door.

Ella was standing there talking to someone awfully familiar. Of course, it was our neighbor Nick Batchelder, or as everyone else called him, Fang. He had obisidian eyes, black hair, and wore a - you guessed it- basic black ensemble. As we ran towards them, him and Ella stopped talking and watched us.

"Hey... Fang..." I panted. He nodded while Iggy pushed me playfully.

"What was that for?" I said as I stumbled back a few inches. For a blind guy. he had great accuracy. Yes, my brother Iggy was blind. Don't judge.

"For almost... forgetting me at... home." He replied while still catching his breath. We started to walk down the road, Fang and Ella trailing behind us, watching the argument unfold.

"You knew today was the first day of sophomore year! You should've had your alarm clock set! Ella woke me up later than usual, but i still got ready in time. I even got to eat breakfast!" I shot back. You know I had a point there.

"Yes, but then you two completely forgot about your brother, who has done so much for you two." Iggy said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Drama Queen." I called him. Suddenly he had me slung over his shoulder, and was running down the road.

"IGGY! Put me down!" I yelled, pounding on his back with my fists. He chuckled, and started to slow down until he stopped.

"I'm just helping my sister. It's not my fault she tripped on the sidewalk. She could have internal bleeding, and I need to get her to the school nurse as fast as possible." Iggy lied. Dang, he was good at making up stories, but I didn't believe him. By now, Fang and Ella had caught up to us.

"Ig, just put me down." I whined. Iggy shook his head no, and continued down the road to school.

"Iggy, I swear if you do not put me down right now, I will kick your skinny white ass from here to next week." I threatened through gritted teeth. Iggy gulped, knowing I most likely wouldn't hesitate to do so, and put me down. I walked back to Ella, and took my backpack from her. Fang rolled his eyes, and I bumped his shoulder with mine. He bumped me back with the same amount of force, barely making me move. I was about to say something, when we arrived on campus, and a nasal voice said my name.

"Oh, Maxi honey! What are you doing here?" I whirled around to come face-to-face with Lissa, who was no doubt already crowned the schools Queen Bee, stared at me.

"What do you want, Lissa dearest?" I spat, my words litterally dripping venom. She just narrowed her eyes at me, and replied.

"You didn't answer my question, Maxi." She flipped her red hair over her shoulder, and her followers did the same. Her followers were Brigid Dylwer (A/N, sorry if i spelled it wrong!) and Anne Walker. Anne was like a copy of Lissa, while Brigid was a little nicer. We used to be friends till she got taken in by Lissa.

"Never, call me that, Lissy." I replied, my voice like steel. I narrowed my eyes, and scowled at her. I saw the look of fear flicker in her eyes, then disappear quickly. It was replaced by anger.

"Call me Lissy again, and you'll be hearing from Dylan." she replied calmly. I rolled my eyes. Like I was afraid of Dylan! He was the Football Captin, but I'd take him out in less than a minute.

Iggy appeared at my side, and Lissa imeadiatley started flirting with him. She just couldn't grasp the fact that he was blind, and she still had a crush on him. I would've thrown up if we weren't in front of the school.

"Lissa, leave my sister alone, and maybe I'll consider dating you." he said. I've seen him do this a million times, he always gave the girl the number to a chinese food place. It was a classic move, but it always worked for him. So, congratulations Lissa, you are the 428th girl to have this happen to you! Ha, like she needs to be congratulated. She had her face caked in make-up, and wore really small clothing, that im not even sure her parents really let her wear. Her followers were the same, except they had not dated almost every guy in the school.

Lissa nodded, smiling at him flirtatiously. Iggy took out the paper with the number on it and gave it to her. She walked away, and her followers, you know, followed. I let out a sigh of relief, as we walked up the steps to the entrance. I pushed open the door, and took in every detail of the hallways, and lockers. Students were talking, getting to their homerooms, or just now coming. It hadn't changed a bit.

Nudge came up to us bouncing ecitedly, and gave us all hugs, except for Fang. Then, she began to babble about her summer break in Hawaii.

"It was amazing Max! You should've seen it! There were a TON of different birds, and i got to hold this one that was a really weird almost violet color, and we got to go surfing, and I got to hang ten, but then I wiped out and had to go back to the hotel room. The next day we went snorkling, and I saw a jelly fish that a transparent color, and it almost stung me, so I screamed and ran out of the water, but it turned out it was a plastic bag, and then we went and ate at this outdoor restaraunt, and they had this food that was like shrimp almost, but it was called something else that I don't remember how to pronounce, and after we ate, we went to this bonfire thing, and they sang these weird traditional songs in Hawaiian, and we got to eat roasted-" I tuned Nudge out as we walked towards our lockers which were right beside each other.

The others had split up to get their stuff, so I was stuck with Nudge. I put in my combination, and grabbed all of my books that I would need. We headed to our homeroom, and I decided to tune back in on Nudge's ramble.

"- and on the 14th day, we went on this hike to an active volcano on the island, and when we were at the top, I looked down inside the volcano, and it was pitch black. There wasn't any orange lava or anything like you see in movies or on tv you know? So I asked the guide why it was so dark and there wasn't any lava in it, and he said it was because-" I tuned her out again, deciding her ramble was really boring.

The bell rang finally, saving me from anymore of Nudge's rant, and she said bye as we went in oppisite directions for our next class. I had History in room 1-D with . I walked into the classroom, and was greeted by a man who looked to be about in his 20's. But what surprised me most was that there was a DOG sitting by his DESK.

"Who's there?" asked. He turned in my direction as I closed the door.

"Max. Max Ride." I said. I walked to his desk, and was tempted to pet the dog. It was a German Shepard, full breed it looked like.

"Oh yes, this is the magnificent Maximum Ride i've been hearing about." He replied.

"It's just Max, actually." I said. He nodded.

"Well, you must've noticed the dog by now. His name is Petro. Please don't pet him while he's working, though. It distracts him from his job." told me.

"I'm blind. I know what you're thinking, why in the world am I still teaching even though im blind? It's because I just couldn't stop working here. Petro here, helps me. He's a guide dog, if you haven't figured that out yet." He continued as more students began to walk out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar black person. I didn't now Fang had History for his first class. (A/N, there was no racism intended in this paragraph.)

"Please, Max, have seat so I can explain this to the class." Mr. Francis told me. I took a seat in the back next to Fang, where he had saved me a seat. A blonde boy was on my other side, and I saw that it was Zephyr, or as we called him, Gazzy. We had special reasons for that, more info on that later. Fang raised an eyebrow as if to ask, 'What were you talking about?' I shook my head, and nodded towards who had stood up and was infront of his desk. Petro was beside him, and had on a harness with a handle for to hold on to.

"Alright class. Let's cut to the chase. I'm blind, and have been for 2 years now. Petro here is a guide dog, so do not pet him when he has on his harness. Since I won't be able to see you raising your hand, just say my name. I would like it better if you called me Jack instead of though." He told the class. Everyone nodded or 'Okay'ed. Jack smiled, and stepped forward, while Petro guided him to a tv. He grabbed the cart with one hand, and wheeled it to the front of the front of the room, with Petro guiding him back to the front.

"So, let's begin this first class with a movie on the Egyptians."

~~(Line break. Don't mind me! Also, apply to be my Beta Reader!)~~

IT was the end of the day, and everyone was coming over to mine, Ella's, and Iggy's, house. It was Me, Ella, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Gazzy's sister, Angel. As our huge group walked home, I saw something strange from the corner of my eye. I looked to my right, but nothing was there. I shrugged it off, and tuned back in to Nudge and Iggy's conversation.

"But really, Iggy. It's not like people need to go to the moon for anything. All thats up there is a bunch of rocks, and your surrounded by tons of stars, and a comet or meteor could crash into you at anytime, so I don't see why-" Nudge was cut off by Fang slapping his hand over her mouth. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Do you hear that? It's peace and quietness." Iggy remarked. That made everyone laugh, except for Nudge, who had her arms crossed infront of her chest. She tried to say something, but Fang still had his hand over her mouth so it sounded like, "Hrmmmphtffff mumumuphhhh phrmm."

"Huh?" I asked, having no idea what she said.

"I said, let's go already. We're still, like, two blocks away from Max, Ella, and Iggy's house." Nudge said, prying Fang's hand off of her mouth.

"What if she made cookies, Ells?" I almost screamed. We both started to run down the block, everyone else following us.

"I'm gonna win!" I yelled behind me. I was in front of everyone else. I didn't even hear it when Fang snuck up behind me.

"BOO!" he yelled in my ear. I literally jumped a good 10 feet in the air.

"Fang!" I yelled angrily as he passed me, smirking. I ran after him, and caught up easily. I almost pssed him, until Gazzy pulled the back of my shirt backwards, and i stumbled back, knocking both of us over. I landed on top of Gazzy, and I quickly scrambled off of him. I stood up, and offered him a hand. He ignored it, and stood up himself.

"Smooth, Gaz." Iggy commented. He must've heard us fall over, or someone told him what had happened. I brushed off my pants, and looked at Fang.

"I'm still gonna win!" I yelled, running up the steps, with everyone else close behind. I tapped the door, just as it opened. I ended up face-planting onto the floor.

"Max! Are you alright honey?" my mom asked. I pushed myself up from the ground, and nodded.

"I'm fine mom." I told her as I took off my shoes. I dumped my backpack by the door, and everyone else did the same. I walked into the kitchen, and instantly smelled the chocolate-chip cookies, and took about 10. I stuffed one in my mouth, and instantly sank into a chair. I closed my eyes, and leaned back in the chair. Everyone else came in, and I heard Nudge sit on my right, and Ella on my left. I put another cookie in my mouth, and literally inhaled it. I sat back up, and opened my eyes. My mom took another batch out of the oven, and sat it on the table. All of those were soon gone. My mom left for work then, and it was just us.

"Let's watch a movie!" Angel suggested happily. She had blonde curls, and blue eyes. Her brother had the same eyes and hair, just not curly. Instead, Gazzy's spiked up, like tiny needles. Everyone agreed to the movie, and I went to get the fish bowl. I brought it down, and mixed up the pieces of paper. This is how we decided on the movies. Angel picked first, and she read the piece of paper. It said _High School Musical _on it.

"I thought you threw those out!" Nudge exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Ella thought it would be funny if we watched it again." I said. Ella rolled her eyes, and stuck her hand into the bowl. This paper read _30 Minutes Or Less._ Good choice.

Gazzy then stuck in his hand, and so did Nudge, Fang, and Iggy. Then it was my turn. I stuck my hand into the bowl, and pulled out a piece of paper. It read _Mean Girls_. I snorted, and then grabbed all the papers. I went into the basement to get the movies. In the end we had these movies: _High School Musical, 30 Minutes Or Less, She's Out Of My League, The Notebook, Just Friends, Valentines Day, _and _Mean Girls. _

I popped in the first movie, and sat down on the couch. Fang sat on my left side, and Angel sat on the right. Nudge and Gazzy sat on the floor, and Ella and Iggy took the two armchairs.

~~(time skip. 8:00 pm.)~~

We were watching Valentine's Day, and it was around the end of the movie. My eyelids were drooping, but I forced myself to stay awake. The movie ended, and Ella got up to put in Mean Girls. While in the middle of it, around the party at that house, I finally gave in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys! or gals. or chickas . or- you know what, I think you get it.**

**Haha, so anyway, sorry for not updating sooner. I had a problem with uploading chapters, since this is my first story. But, as you can see, or read, I figured it out. **

**So, WHO IS READY FOR A NEW CHAPTER! **

**I know I am. **

**So enough of my babbling, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also, I might be getting Angel here next time. But don't count on it, JP might need her for the last book.**

**Chapter 2 (I couldn't think of a name for this.)**

I was awoken by a _Click! _And the flash of a camera.

I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy being awoken like that.

So, being the ninja I am, I jolted awake, and lunged at the person closest to me. It just so happened the person I attacked was Nudge, so I had her pinned down in seconds.

"Ma-ax! It wasn't me!" she whined. I looked at her hands, and sure enough there was no camera. As Spongebob would say...

Barnicles.

I watch that too much. Anyway, I looked around the room, and saw Fang on the couch, Ella in the doorway to the kitchen, and Angel standing by the windows. I looked closer at Angel, and guess what I saw by her side, almost hidden?

If you guessed The Holy Grail, you are incorrect, my friend.

But, no, it was, of course, the camera. I slowly got off of Nudge, and walked over to Angel, acting calm.

"Angel, do you think you could give me the camera?" I asked the 11 year old. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Max. But Ellie told me not to give it to you." she said, in her sweet, innocent voice. I crouched down to her, so I was almost eye level with her.

"Ange, I reeeaaally need that camera. Please, give it back?" I almost begged. Angel looked at me, not a trace of evil in her eyes. Then, she smiled. Deviously.

"Actually, Max, I think this picture would look great in your room." she said.

Oh, crap. She was under Ella's "spell" as I called it. Oh crap, oh crap, .

I'm doomed I say! DOOMED!

Okay, pull yourself together Max. So, I tackled Angel and pinned her down, but she somehow had thrown the camera to Ella before she was pinned down by _moi._

I quickly got up with ninja-like reflexes, and chased Ella down. I managed to take her down too.

"Eeek! Max no!" she squealed. I grabbed the camera out of her hands, and ran into my room, locking the door behind me.

I scrolled through the pictures, but I found none.

Strange.

"Oh Ma-aax! Maxiee! Come here, I've got a surprise for you!" Nudge called.

I groaned. Oh great, what now? They had already gotten a picture of me and - nevermind about that.

But really, what was so important that I needed to see it imeadiatley? I came down the stairs, and heard giggling and laughing. Not a good sign that it's not something humiliating about you.

I walked into the den where the computer was, and everyone was crowded around it.

"You called, miss Monique?" I said to Nudge. That's her real name, Monique. But, we just call her Nudge instead.

"Look, Max! You and Fang are so cute together!" she squealed. Ella agreed with her, but Angel, being the smart one, said nothing. I looked for Fang, and found him sitting on the couch infront of the tv.

"Nudge, delete the photo. NOW." I said. She shook her head, and before I could do anything, Iggy grabbed both of my arms and held them behind my back. Unfortunately, he was out of kicking range. Smart boy.

I had to watch painfully as Nudge pulled up her Facebook page and uploaded the picture to her status. I growled, but no one heard but Iggy, because he jumped a little. I chuckled quietly, and took a deep breath.

"Uhm... Max? What are you doing?" Gazzy asked, seeing my probably almost purple face. I shook my head, and held the breath in more.

"Zee Oh Em Gee! Max, your gonna kill yourself!" Nudge yelled. I shrugged, and felt a little dizzier than usual. Oh crap, this is it, it's the end. Maximum ride is going to die by suicide. Goodbye world, goodbye mom, goodbye chocolate chip cookies, goodbye my friends.

Then, I blacked.

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry, but, I really don't have as much time as I used to. So go be all happy-go-lucky with the new chapter I put up. Maybe I'll post another chap tonight, I dunno. **

**What I DO know, however, is that you should click that lonely little review button over there.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hiya everyone!**

**Angel: Hi! :)**

**Me: So, I have... borrowed... Angel.**

**Angel: She means she kidnapped me.**

**Me: Angel! You weren't supposed to tell them!**

**Angel: Sorry...**

**Me: -sigh- It's okay, sweetie. Now, would you like to say it, Ange?**

**Angel: On to the next chapter of KTaRbNL!**

**Chapter 3**

_Blackness._

_That's all I see. All I feel. All I... know. Well, I do know my name, age, birthday, and other stuff like that. But the rest is just... fuzzy. _

_Am I... no, I can't be. It's not possible. Well, it is, but not yet! I can't, I just can't be..._

_Dead._

_I remember my friends, too. And my mom. And Iggy, and Ella. They must all be heartbroken that I'm dead. But, there's one problem... _

_Where is the bright light I'm supposed to not walk towards? I haven't seen it yet so... Oh my gosh._

_I must be in Hell!_

_Damn... mom's not gonna like this. Maybe I'll find a way to tell her... hah, I'm dead. How could I tell her? Wait, I feel, better. I must be coming to... which means I'm not dead! But, before I fully wake up, I want to know one thing._

_Where the hell am I?_

I opened my eyes, and once again saw blackness. Great. So, that means only one thing.

I've been kidnapped!

Oh my god! I need to get out of here NOW! I tried to scream, but chocked on the gag in my mouth. I also found out my hands and feet were bound together. I started to squirm, when I was picked up.

"Bring her in here. It's her keeping cell until they pay the ransom." a gruff voice said. Who were these people? What did they want with me?

All of these questions were running through my mind, when the bag I was in was unzipped. It must've been a body bag, because nothing else would've been big enough for me to fit in.

"Good, your awake." A man said. He looked like that one celebrity on that tv show of a boy band. Big Time Rush wasn't it? Well, he looked like that guy named Kendall on the show, and it was creepy if you ask me.

He took the gag out of my mouth, and unbound my wrists and ankles. I looked around the room, and it was pretty empty except for a bed and table with a lamp on it.

"Where the heck am I and what do you want from me?" I asked bitterly. The man just smiled.

"We're using you to get rich. And, maybe, we can have a little fun before we hand over. IF they pay the ransom, that is." he said, smirking. Was he... HITTING on ME? I'm still a MINOR and he's what? 24?

"Gross. Why don't you just let me go, and we can forget this ever happened?" I asked. He grabbed my arm, and shoved me up against the wall, getting close to my face.

"Because, babe. What would be the fun in that?" he asked. He tried to kiss me then, but I kneed him in the... bollocks.

"Bite me." I snarled. He scowled at me, and left the room, locking the door from the outside. Peachy. I noticed a window in the room, and walked over to it.

The funny thing is, it wasn't locked, and I was sure there wasn't a force field around the house. I was on the second story only, so I estimated the distance to the furthest tree and did the scariest thing I probably done in my life.

I jumped.

Now, of course I made it to the tree right?

I guess you could say that... If missing the tree by three inches, then grabbing a branch while falling, causing to almost pull your arm out of your socket counts as making it to the tree...

Then yeah, I made it to the tree.

I climbed down, and started to sneak through the woods. I could see a highway up ahead, and ran for it. I made it to the highway, and almost did a victory dance. I started to walk in the direction I thought was towards my house.

(~~~~ Time Skip- 5 hours later~~~~)

I was in town again, and had almost made it home. That was when I saw something move in the alleyway beside me. I decided to act like I didn't see it, and kept walking. Then something grabbed me from behind. I almost screamed, but a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Hey there, sweet thang." a voice said from behind me. I almost gagged when I realized who it was.

It was my freaking brother.

I took his hand off of my mouth, and spun around to face him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm messing with you. That would be disgusting if I dated my sister..." he stopped talking realizing what he said. I shrugged it off.

"It's your opinion. Can we go home?" I asked. Iggy nodded.

"So, were you kidnapped?" he asked. I nodded.

"And, almost sexually harassed. But I kneed him in the bollocks." I said smiling sweetly. He chuckled.

"That's the Max I know and don't love." he said, messing with me again. I rolled my eyes, and punched him in the arm, which made him elbow me.

"Iggy, I... I'm afraid that..." I tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

"You're afraid that those guys are gonna come back, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"I just know they aren't going to let me get away that easy." I muttered.

Iggy nodded, agreeing with me.

"I know they won't stop until they get what they want." I saod.

"What do they want?" he asked. I looked at him and said the word.

"Revenge."

**Me: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Suspensful?**

**Angel: I thought it was supen... susep... suspecn...**

**Me: Suspensful?**

**Angel: Yeah, that.**

**Me: Well, I have a few things to say. 1) No, I'm not british. 2) Angel is really okay with the kidnapping thing. 3) The kidnappers will get revenge... **

**Angel: Well, there's only one more thing she has to say!**

**Me: Would you do the honor, Angel?**

**Angel: Of course!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello all!**

**Angel: Hiya! -smiles and waves-**

**Me: So I still have Angel. Only because she is the cutest thing ever! (and I have a tinfoil hat)**

**Angel: I won't control you unless you make me mad. But, I'm not really mad. I'll tell you if I'm mad, okies?**

**Me: Okay Ange! So, I know I just updated like yesterday or sometime like that, but I feel like spoiling you all, because I honestly don't think the last chapter was all that good...**

**Angel: It didn't help that she had two people reading over her shoulder. (Me and her friend)**

**Me: So, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, especially haluto5, for reviewing, and reading. Also, haluto5, I'm not sure if it would be a crossover. Max said he LOOKED like Kendall, but never said he was Kendall... maybe it'll be a surprise. Who knows?**

**Angel: She has something planned though. The kidnappers start getting their revenge in this chapter.**

**Me: Yeah. I babble too much. I'm turning into Nudge! Noooo!**

**Angel: So, uhhh... While Turtlezz freaks out...**

**On to the next chapter of KTaRbNL!**

**Chapter 4 (It is chapter 4, right? Ehh I'm too lazy to check)**

I woke up on a Monday morning to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I groaned, and sat up in bed, hitting the snooze button. But I missed it, and decided to leave it on. The theme song for "That 70's Show" kept playing.

_Hanging out_

_Down the street_

_The same old thing_

_We did last week_

_Nothing to do_

_But talk, to, you._

_We're all all right! We're all all right!_

_HELLO WISCONSIN!_

I sang along with it as it replayed for the third time. Man, I just loved that show and the theme song. Just as I pulled on my t-shirt, the door was opened, and Iggy was standing there, looking annoyed.

"Turn that off. It's getting annoying!" he grumbled. I walked over to the table that my alarm clock was on, and turned it off.

"Happy?" I asked. He shrugged, and walked downstairs. I grabbed my backpack, and ran down the stairs, tripping on a step, and falling down the last steps.

"Are you okay, Max?" my mom called from the kitchen. I mumbled a somewhat acceptable yes, and stood up to walk into the kitchen. When I walked in, it smelled like I was in heaven.

Iggy was cooking his wonderful, delicious, mouth-watering, fantasitic, scrumpscious, delightful... Well, I think you understand. So, Iggy was making pancakes. And not just the plain old freezer kind, he was making these pancakes from scratch. The best way to make pancakes.

"Round three of pancakes!" Iggy said loudly, almost yelling. I sat down in a chair at the table, and attacked the new plate of pancakes he put on the table. As good as Mondays get, this was the best so far.

"Max! You took all of the pancakes!" Ella complained. I shrugged.

"You've already had two rounds. I'm just catching up." I replied. Ella sighed.

"Kids! You're gonna be late!" Mom yelled from upstairs. I shoved a few more bites of pancake in my mouth, then grabbed my over the shoulder book bag, and grabbed my helmet also.

"Mom! Ella! Iggy! I'm taking my skateboard to school today!" I yelled, before running outside, not waiting for an answer. I put on my helmet, and grabbed my skateboard off the porch. I got on the sidewalk, and started to skate towards school. I checked my watch, I had about 10 minutes. 5 minutes to get to school, 2 to get to my locker and get my stuff, and 3 to get to homeroom before the bell rang. I could do this.

"Max! Wait!" I heard a voice from behind me call. I turned to see Angel running towards me, Nudge at her heels. Except, they weren't running... They were roller-skating.

"Hey Nudge, hey Ange. We're gonna be late, if you hadn't noticed." I said as they came to a stop. Angel nodded.

"We know, that's why we're using our roller-skates. Now lets goo!" she replied before taking off. I started skating again, Nudge behind me. We had about 5 minutes still, hopefully we would make it.

I stopped as we made it to the front steps. I took off my helmet, and picked up my skateboard, running up the steps and into the building. Nudge and Angel had somehow taken off their skates and put shoes on already, so we all raced to our lockers.

When I got to mine, I hurriedly put the combinaton, and stuffed my skateboard and helmet in there. Then I grabbed my books and other stuff for the first few periods, stuffing it in my bag, and ran to homeroom. I made it in and sat down in my seat. About two seconds after, the bell rang.

"Nice save, Max." my homeroom said. I nodded to them, and turned to Nudge. Thats when I realized she still wasn't here. _Well, where would Nudge be?_ I thought. The bathroom. The hallway. Shoved in her locker. She could be anywhere.

Thats when the classroom door burst open, and Nudge handed a late pass to the teacher. The teach looked it over, and noded to Nudge, telling her to sit down. nudge came and sat in her seat, breathing heavily.

"Why were you late?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Lissa." Was all she said. I nodded in understandment, and turned towards the front of the classroom. I looked at the clock and saw there were about 10 minutes of homeroom left. I pulled out a clean sheet of paper, and started to draw. I didn't notice Nudge watching me, and when I was done, she gasped.

"Max, that is so... perfect!" she squealed. A few people shot her looks, but she waved them off.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said. The picture was of Nudge, and it was pretty spot on, except for a few mistakes I had made.

"Do you mind if I keep it?" Nudge asked. I shook my head no.

"Go9 ahead." I said, and handed it to her. She stuck it in her binder, and looked at the clock right as the bell rang. Everyone stood from their seats, and headed towards the door. I did the same, and was going to my next class, when the one persons voice I did not want to hear right now came from behind me.

"Hi Maxi."

**Me: Cliffy! I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Angel: You're very evil.**

**Me: Thanks Ange! Only one thing to say now. Angel?**

**Angel: R&R!**


	5. Author's Note

**Me: Hi guys.**

**Angel: Hey there.**

**Me: So, this actually an author's note. Here is why:**

**Guys, I know not many people are reading this, but, I need idea's. I know the kidnappers are supposed to revenge for her escaping and stuff, but I need ways of torture to use as their revenge. So please, send in your suggestions, or advice, or anything like that. I have a few idea's, but they won't last me that long. So please please please please please send in sggestions! Or idea's! Or whatever you think should happen next! I probably won't do all of them, but I will do some. Please send them to me through **_**MESSAGE**_** only! Thanks soooo much you guys!**

**}Turtlezz4eva{ and ng3l **


	6. Author's Note 2

**Me: I really think I'm spoling you all, but I absolutley felt like I HAD to do this.**

**Angel: It's 11:30 PM as she types this, EST. And I'm really... tired... -snoring-**

**Me: Angel? Awww, she's so cute sleeping! Uhm, anyway, replying to another review. It was an anonymus one, meaning I HAVE to reply here. So, here goes it;**

**isuckatusernames: The problem is, I don't want that much of that to be in there. Cause then the rating is higher so then most of the dweebs that actually pay attention to the rating won't read it, and then I'll have less readers, and my FanFiction career is over! D":**

**And because of what Unicorn-Avian Girl said, I figure that the rest of you are wondering the same thing. Well, Max was mad, so she held her breath, and black out but she didn't die. While she was blacked out though, those two guys broke in and kidnapped her, after using sleeping gas on the others. **

**I know I probably should've put that in there somewhere, but oh well. I explained it now. Also, I realized I have yet to do a disclaimer. So I shall now.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, heartbreakingly, do not own MR. If I did, Fang and Angel never would have happened. I also do not own anything else that you might have heard of somewhere else throught your life so far. Man, I don't own anything, do I? Well, I own my kitty cat... **

**Okay, uhhh... I think this is basically just another author's note. So sorry guys! **

**I think I need a break from FF.N. I might have ( Addiction) and it is horrible. So, before Angel wakes up (I have a feeling she will.) I better finish wrting this. She is still insanely adorable though!**

**Well, thanks for suggesting that isuckatusernames. And you guys need a big thank you! THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR RADING THIS! I mean the whole story so far, not this author's note. I just love you soo much (In the non-homosexual/attracted way) and just, thank you. I can't say it enough.**

**I've decided maybe making you guys work for another chapter. And I have agreed with myself (I rarely loose) to make you guys work for more chapters. **

**So, if you want another chapter soon, I need to get at least...**

**5 reviews.**

**Then I'll make the next chapter when I get the chance. So, Angel seems to be waking up now, so I better sign off. Thanks again!**

**}Turtlezz4eva{ and Ang3l**


	7. Chapter 5

Me: Heya y'all. N, I'm not going country. Just felt like saying that.

Angel: OH EM GEEZ! Nudge just sent me a picture of her in the CUTESTOUTFITEVER!

Me: Yeah, well, turns out Max still doesn't know about Angel's kidnapping, but everyone else does and thinks of it as a good thing. And we even got a visitor. And I mean visitor.

Gazzy: Awww c'mon! I wanna stay too!

Me: Well, my mom wasn't exactly happy-go-lucky about it when I mentioned it at breakfast, and she said no. But at least she let you visit.

Angel: Hey, maybe Nudge can visit! It would be Fantastical!

Gazzy: Wha?

Me: It's a new word your sister made. It's actually cool.

Angel: Soooooooo...

Gazzy: ...

Me: -sighs- We'll see.

Angel: YAY!

Gazzy: Noooooooooo!

Me: Why are you complaining, Gaz? I'm only allowed to have one visitor at a time. Unless it's my birthday.

Angel: Which is in less than three months! I'm sooooo excited!

Gazzy: O.o

Me: So, let's get on to the next chapter, shall we?

Angel: Of course! But first...

Me: Gazzy, disclaim for me!

**Disclaimer: **Gazzy: Turtlezz doesn't own anything worth crap! She doesn't own Maximum Ride, or else FANG and ANGEL never would have happened. And Final Warning would be re-written a little to make more sense. And the release date for Nevermore would not have been moved to August. Is that all?

Me: Almost. Now, do the claimer for me, Ange.

**Claimer: **Angel: Turtlezz owns all OC's! And the plot! And the kidnappers. And the new character coming into the mix soon.

Me: Thanks, Ange. Also, I have some news before the next chapter.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

So, I was thinking, and thinking, and thinking... (Gazzy: Dangerous habit for you.) (Me:-Glares daggers-)

And I have decided I might want to do a MR Crossover. And it might just be the first ever crossover of what I want it to be a crossover of. A crossover of Maximum Ride and Fruits Basket crossover. Which, sadly, FanFiction has no idea what Fruits Basket is, and I'm sure most of you don't, either. Just go to the website below, and watch all... I think 26 episodes of it online for FREE!

www(dot)funimation(dot)com(slash)fruits-basket(slash)episode(slash)the-sohma-curse(slash)dub

Just replace all '(dot)' and '(slash)' es with what it says to. Eg: (dot)= . (slash)= /

And in this crossover, I introduce a new char, Kyo's sister! Who is sadly not part of the zodiac curse, but refuses to live under Akito's rules and instead lives with Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki.

That's all I shall say about that for now. If you're wondering how the heck Maximum Ride fits into this, you'll just have to read it, silly people!

Angel,Gazzy,&me: NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KTaRbNL!

**Chapter 5 (right? 5? Oh well.)**

**(Quick snip!) Last time in, KTaRbNL;**

_"Do you mind if I keep it?" Nudge asked. I shook my head no._

_"Go ahead." I said, and handed it to her. She stuck it in her binder, and looked at the clock right as the bell rang. Everyone stood from their seats, and headed towards the door. I did the same, and was going to my next class, when the one persons voice I did not want to hear right now came from behind me._

_"Hi Maxi."_

**(NOW THE REAL CHAPTER!)**

I froze dead in my tracks. I knew that cold voice from somewhere.

I spun around to come face to face with someone I didn't have a good history with. I barely knew him and he tried to do that to me! For those of you who are totally lost, the person I am staring at right now is none other than the Kendall look alike himself. My kidnapper.

"Get away from me." I snarled. I remembered Nudge was still with me, and was in shock and confused. The look alike just smirked.

"That's not why I'm here, Max." he said, grabbing my arm. He tightened his grip on my arm as I tried to get my arm free. He then noticed the shocked Nudge, and smiled evily.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take you too. I already have all of Max's other friends, so why not you too?" he said to her. I growled.

"Get the hell away from us." Unluckily for us, this hallway was empty and I didn't want to take my chances of screaming, he might escape before then. Then Nudge did something that surprised even me. She punched him in the jaw, and I swear I heard something snap. The look alike stumbled backwards, releasing my arm from his grasp, and instead clutching his jaw.

"You little..." he stopped, and stared at something behind us. I heard footsteps coming closer then.

"Get away from them! Or I'll beat you so hard you'll be seeing stars for months!" The person yelled. I turned to see Iggy coming towards us, and boy did he look pissed.

"You don't understand. I was just telling Max about our little agreement. Right, Max?" the look alike said. I shook my head, only half-aware of what was happening.

"This is... the... the guy that... k-kidnapped me." I stuttered. Nudge yelped from behind me and Iggy, and we whirled around to see why.

The other guy had grabbed Nudge in a headlock, and had a gun pointed to her temple. If he shot, she would be dead, no doubt about it.

"Why don't you step outside with us, and we'll explain?" the guy said. I didn't budge, and Iggy glared daggers at the man.

"Why don't you let her go and leave us alone?" he retorted. I gulped, and hoped the guy didn't shoot. The bell rang then, and the man pointed the gun away from Nudge and instead towards a locker, and pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

I heard shrieks from down the hall as students heard the gun fire. Nudge had managed to escape the man's grasp, and was standing beside me, panting. I grabbed her arm and squeezed it, to signal for her to calm down. I heard the screams and shrieks of students and teachers both as more gunshots were fired, but down the hall this time. I heard more men yelling, and some crying too, maybe.

Iggy grabbed mine and Nudge's arms, and dragged us out of the school before the men tried to do anything else.

"Max, give me your cell phone. Right now." Iggy whispered in an urgent tone. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He dialed in a number, and put the phone to his ear.

"911? Yes, this is an emergency. I need the police, maybe S.W.A.T. team, and most likely paramedics over here right now. My sisters kidnappers showed up at our school, and tried to take her and her friend, but I found them, and before anything else happened he heard gunshots and screaming and hollering down the hall from students and teachers and people we didn't recognize. This is not a joke! We're at Northridge Valley High, ma'am. Please hurry!" he said, and after listening to the woman, shut the phone.

"So?" I asked. Nudge was still cowering by my side, and the school had became quiet. Too quiet. No vehicles or people had left the building though, so that couldn't be good either. Suddenly the back door flew open, and 4 familiar people came out hurridley. I sighed with relief. Nudge had hopped up, and was waving to them.

"Fang, Gazzy, Ella, Angel! You're okay!" she whisper-yelled. Wow, what an oxymoron that was. They hurried over to us, just as the sound of sirens sounded in the distance. The siren noises stopped though. The police probably didn't want the kidnappers and shooters to be alerted about them coming so they could try and run for it. Clever cops.

They collapsed in the grass beside us, and started asking what happened.

"Nudge and I were on our way to our next class when one of my kidnappers appeared and tried to kidnap us both. Then Nudge punched him in the jaw, and Iggy came looking pissed, and threatened him. Then the other kidnapper came and held Nudge at gunpoint, and told us to step outside. He then shot the gun at a locker and fired. I'm guessing that was really a signal for the rest of their gang to come in and attack then. Thats when we escaped." I explained. I was out of breath when I finished, which made me wonder how Nudge could explain something in under 5 seconds and not even be tired.

Angel came over to me and leaned against my arm. I wrapped an arm around her, hugging her to me.

"I'm scared." she said so quietly I didn't think anyone else heard it. Nudge started stroking Angel's hair, and Gaz nodded. I heard the door burst open behind us again, and we all turned to look. A girl I hadn't seen before came running out, and quickly shut the door behind her. She spotted us then, and started to come over to us. Iggy stood up, and waited for the girl to come over. Once she had reached us, Iggy asked the burning question.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl looked up at him, and was a littled startled.

"I-I'm K-Kana." the girl said. Kana? Weird name, but cool. I started to look at the girl closer, and she looked strange too. She had bright orange hair, that went a little past her shoulder, and bright green eyes. I mean, jade eyes, almost. She looked familiar now that I think about it. Thats when it hit me. She was that one kids little sister! What was his name again? Kyo? Not sure, but I turned my attention back to Iggy and her.

"Kana... You're in my science class, right?" Iggy asked. The girl shrugged.

"Not sure. But, you guys aren't shooters too, are you?" she asked. So there WERE shooters in there! Speaking of them, I just noticed the police, S.W.A.T. team, and paramedics had arrived by now. Two officers were making their way over to us, with some paramedics following close behind. We waited for them to reach us, and when they did the officers pulled out their badges.

"I'm Detective Ed Green, and this is Detective Lennie Briscoe from the New Hampshire police department. We would like to bring you all in for questioning if it's alright with you." One of them said. Detective... this must be serous.

"Well, it's fine with me and my brother and sister." I said, not giving Ella and Iggy a chance to object. After that the others agreed too, except for the Kana girl.

"I don't think my brother would be happy with me leaving him behind... He's still in the building. Can I wait for him to come out?" she asked, hope in her eyes. She looked to be about the same age as me. Or Iggy. Either one. Detective Green shook his head no.

"It might get too dangerous. We should go now before the S.W.A.T. team goes in." he said to Kana. But Briscoe disagreed.

"We have to go investigate too, and lead the team in, don't forget. After we arrest the suspects, we can escort your brother out here to come with us." he told his partner and Kana. He didn't say 'unless he's dead' I noticed, but Kana didn't seem to notice.

"Alright." she said, a bored look on her face. The detectives nodded, and ushered the paramedics over to make sure we weren't injured. After the paramedics checked over my arm where look alike had a death grip on my arm to make sure nothing was injured, a man came over to me, Nudge, and Iggy. He had someone with him that had a sketchpad and pencil.

"Hello, I'm Executive Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy of the New Hampshire. Could you please give us a description of wha the two men looked like that held you hostage?" the man said, showing us his badge. We nodded.

"One of them looked like that one guy on... what was the show called again, Nudge?" I asked her.

"Big Time Rush. He looked the character Kendall. Except maybe in his late twenties, early thirties." she said. I nodded, agreeing with her. Iggy just sat there not saying anything.

"Do you agree, young man?" asked Iggy. Iggy sighed.

"I wouldn't know. I'm blind." He answered. nodded slowly.

"I see..." he said. The sketchpad man had stopped sketching, and showed us the picture.

"He looked like this?" he asked. I was shocked, it looked so spot on.

"Spot on it seems." I said. Nudge nodded. took the picture, and put it in his coat pocket.

"The other one... I didn't get a good look, but he was almost bald, and had a slight Asian apperance I think." Nudge told the sketchpad man. He began sketching away, and soon had a picture of a man. Nudge nodded.

"Almost exactly." she said. took this photo too, and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you, miss..." I remembered I hadn't gave him my name yet.

"Ride. Max Ride." I said, and shook his hand. He nodded his head, and shook Nudge's hand, as well as Iggy's.

"We'll look farther into your case after questioning. Right now, we have a few criminals to catch." he said. Then he walked away, and left us sitting there in the back of an ambulance. Ella and the others came over to join us, and I noticed Kana was missing.

"Where did Kana go?" I asked. Everyone looked around and saw she gone. I got a sudden idea of where she might be then.

"You don't think..." I began, but was cut off by the sound of doors breaking and S.W.A.T. teams going in to the school. I heard yelling then, and more screams and gunshots. Angel whimpered a little, and snuggled into Gazzy. He held his sister closer. I don't know what happened, but my instincts must have taken over, because I didn't realize what I was doing until I was inside the building. I saw the S.W.A.T. team were behind the one Detective, Detective Briscoe. And he had a gun pointed at a man who was holding a gun at a childrens head. I almost gasped when I saw who it was.

It was Kana. I stepped closer, and the man must have saw me because he growled.

"Don't move or I shoot her. Then I'll give my buddies the signal and they'll take care of the rest of the children being held hostage." he said to me. I froze. Kana looked at me, and crossed her fingers when no one was looking. I had used that signal before, and knew what it meant. It meant _wait. Wait until I say so. _I nodded, and saw the other detective leading another group of S.W.A.T. team members go down a different hallway and into the library where they suspected some of the other kids were being held hostage. Then I heard say something.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Nick. You can hand over the gun and tell your friends to surrender. We'll see about lifting some charges if you do so." He told the man. I realized it was the look alike man.

"How do you know I won't be locked away forever, Jack? Why should I hand over the gun and tell my buddies to do the same? This was all just a big game, Jack. And you were trapped in it from the beginning. I admit to all those murders and kidnappings I'm being accused of. I did them all. But, all games come to end, and this is just the beginning of the end. No one is ever out of this game. Not until I'm dead." the look alike, err, Nick said.

"And I'm sure I could arrange for that, Nick. I don't want another murder on my hands, let alone another one to charge you with. I'm sure you'll be persucuted now, no matter what I try to do about it. Just hand over the gun, and this can all be over." said. Nick shook his head. I noticed Kana had been messing around with his gun, and saw she had taken all the bullets out. At least I hoped it was all of them.

"The game isn't over yet. Like I said, this is just the beginning of the end. When will you understand, Jack?" Nick said. Then her fingered the trigger, daring to pull it. I held my breath, the suspension almost killing me.

"Nick. The Gun. Hand it over, now." Jack said, his voice scary. Nick just smiled, then pulled the trigger.

_**BANG! **_

_**BANG!**_

I heard one bang after the other. I had covered my eyes, and when I peeked through them, I saw Nick had shot Kana in the stomach, and Detective Briscoe had shot Nick in the chest. Nick had collapsed on the ground, dead. I was sure of it. Kana, however, had shrieked, and called in the paramedics to take her away. Detective Green had come back with two men arrested. He felt Nick's neck for a pulse, and shook his head. He was dead.

I sighed with relief, then saw as they wheeled Kana out. Nick was right, this was just the beginning of the end. I turned to leave, only to be confronted by another man holding a gun. Or great.

"Not over yet." he said, grinning. Not another loon!

"Artie, put the gun down and step away from the girl." Detective Briscoe said. Artie looked up, and I turned to see Detective Green, Detective Briscoe, and with their guns pointed at Artie. I drew in a shaky breath, and closed my eyes. I could practically hear Artie put his finger on the trigger. I quickly dived away from him, just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet barely missed me, and it instead went down the hall, and lodged into the wall. Artie dropped his gun in surprised, and Detective moved towards him, gun still pointed at Artie. He put the handcuffs on him then, and said what all officers or detectives say.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be used against you in court." I was dazed at that point.

came and helped me up while Detective Briscoe took the other men arrested to the cop cars waiting outside.

"Go to the paramedics and have them check you for injuries. Then we'll take you in for questioning." he said. I nodded and walked outside. I saw that there were some students still around, and some teachers, but everyone else had been taken home already. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around and relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Jeez, Fang. Don't scare me like that." I said to him. He did one of his half smile things then.

"Don't go charging off like that again. You scared m- us to death." He said. I noticed him almost say 'me'.

"You almost said 'me'. I almost scared you to death?" I asked, looking up at him. Fang looked shocked, but quickly covered it up. He shook his head.

"I didn't almost say 'me'." he denied.

"Pfft! Yeah right! I heard it with my own ears." I said, teasing him. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Well, then, you must be imagining things." he retorted. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. I elbowed him.

"Admit it. You looooooooooooooove me." I teased again. I swear I saw his face get a little pink. He saw me staring at his face and he turned around, grabbing my arm and dragging me with him.

"C'mon, they still have to take us in to question us." he said. I shook my arm free of his grip, and hurried to catch up with him. We came to and ambulance, and I saw Kana in the back. She probably refused to go to the hospital without her brother. I turned around, and saw a boy walking towards us, his hair a darker orange than Kana's. He must be her brother.

"Okay, okay, I'm here. Let's go." he said as he climbed in. The lady nodded, and climbed in behind him, then closed the doors. The driver turned on the sirens and started to drive to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Max! Fang! Over here!" I heard Ella yell. I saw her and Nudge standing by a cop car. We walked over to them.

"Where are Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy?" I asked.

"They already left with Detective Green. Now c'mon, is waiting for us at the station." Nudge said. I nodded, and we all climbed in, Fang sitting up front with Detective Briscoe. I looked out my window, and remembered what Nick had said.

_"...This is just the beginning of the end."_

I shuddered as I remembered this. I wondered what he meant by that. It must be over now, right? Then I remembered the three men that they had arrested. None of them looked like my other kidnapper. Then it hit me.

One of my kidnappers was still on the loose, and I was a sitting duck.

Me: So, you like?

Angel: Say yes! Pleases!

Gazzy: When does Cedric Diggory die?

Me: Not sure. My cousin won't tell me. -glares daggers at cousin Jackie-

Jackie: Hey, you have to see for yourself. Now stop bugging me and watch the movie.

Angel: Ron says 'Bloody Hell' too much.

Gazzy: Angel! No... bad words.

Me: I think you mean profanity, Gaz. CEDRIC DIGGORY/EDWARD CULLEN MUST DIE SOON! AND HE HASN'T EVEN SPARKLED YET!

Jackie: -facepalm- I already told you that this was filmed before he got bitten.

Me: But if he was already dead, how did get bitten?

Jackie: He was bitten by the vampire rat man... shoot, what is his name?

Me: No clue. But hey, I thought Carlisle bit Edward... er... Cedric...

Jackie: Cover up story. Duhh.

Angel: So, anyway... Brother of mine, would you do the honors?

Gazzy: Sure sis!

R&R!


	8. Chapter 6

Me: So, I got bored.

Angel: And she has no wi-fi in the car.

Me: Well, it's a car. So it's not going to have wi-fi. Well, actually, I think some cop cars have wi-fi in them. Not sure.

Angel: Can we inroduce our next visitor now?

Me: Sure! Everybody say 'Hi' to Nudge!

Nudge: Hi! I'm SO excited to be here! I mean, it took a while to convince Turtlezz's mom, and then Gazzy had to leave, and then the rest of the flock had to agree on it except for Max because she would definitely say no. So then, we went to Turtlezz mom, and she said 'I don't know.' so then Turtlezz had to beg -literally- for me to come over and visit, and she finally gave in when I told her mom about how awesome and totally Nudgealicious her outfit was. So then we had to leave and -

Angel: -slaps hand over Nudge's mouth-

Me: -sighs with relief- Nudge, hun, calm down.

Nudge: mmmrrrphh mururmph ppffmmttt

Angel: She said sorry.

Me: Its okay Nudge. So, shall we go on to the next chapter?

Angel & Nudge: YES!

Me: Next chapter of KTaRbNL! But first, I must Disclaim.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned MR, but I don't, and I don't Angel or Nudge, or Google, or Law and Order or any of the characters from that show, and anything else you see in that you've heard of or sounds familiar isn't mine either.**

**Chapter 6**

~{Someone's POV}~

I finished snapping the picture. There, finished. My collection will be complete now. I began walking home, acting normal.

It's all her fault, why I lost them. My own children. Now I was going to get them back.

I walked down to my apartment's storage unit. I put in the passcode, and opened the door. I walked in, and face my wall full of pictures.

I got some tape, and taped the last picture I had onto it's reserved spot on the wall. I stepped back, and admired my completed work.

I had all the pictures I needed now, to figure out what they loved most, their personalities, their friends. Their love life. All of it right here in front of me, in perfectly taken photos.

My children, one adopted, the other two half siblings. The boy who was taller than most kids. My two daughters, the differences scarce. I was going to get them back.

Starting with my eldest daughter, Maximum Ride.

~{Max's POV}~

I sat there in the questioning room, shifting my weight in the chair. I didn't like being here, to be truthful. It kind of creeped me out.

The detectives had split us all up, taking us all to seperate rooms. I was sitting in mine, waiting for my questioner to arrive. I heard the door open, and turned to see Detective Green and Detective Briscoe coming in. I folded my hands in my lap, and sat up straighter.

"So, Miss Ride. We understand you were kidnapped by one of the shooters in this case. Is that true?" Detective Green asked. I nodded.

"I remember being knocked out I think, and when I woke up I was in... a body bag, maybe. It was dark, and my ankles and wrists were bound together. Then the bag got picked up and I was taken into a house. They let me out of the bag, and put my in a room after untieing me. They locked the door, and I saw a window. So I jumped out of it, and escaped into the woods. I found a road and followed it into town." I explained. Detective Briscoe nodded.

"Can you identify which two men kidnapped you, from these pictures that resembled your descriptions?" Briscoe asked. He laid a few pictures down on the table, and I looked at each one. I pointed to one.

"This one. I only saw one of the kidnappers, but I heard two voices. For all I know there could have been..." I stopped, thinking back to when I got kidnapped. I realized I heard another voice. That made three. Three kidnappers.

"...three. There were three of them." I replied, finishing my sentence. The detectives looked questioning.

"Are you sure, Miss Ride?" Green asked me. I nodded, more confident about my answer.

"I'm sure of it. One of them was killed, this one. I heard his name. Nick. He shot Kana, and tried to... I guess, rape me. He also tried to kidnap me again at school, and almost got me and my friend Nudge." I answered, my tone of voice strong.

"Okay. Now, Miss Ride, the man that tried to shoot you and your friend... Nudge. Do you see him here?" Briscoe asked, putting three different photos on the table. I looked at these closely too. One of them looked similar, but I wasn't exactly sure. I pointed to it anyway.

"He looks similar. I'm not positive about this one, but he looks the most like him." I told the two detectives. Green nodded, and took the two photos I had identified as one of my kidnappers, and the other as Nudge's almost shooter.

"Thank you Miss Ride. We are not done, though. We would like you to come in tomorrow and we will have narrowed down the suspects, so you can look at them closer and see if you can find an exact match. If it's okay with your parents." Briscoe said.

"My mom will be fine with it. I'll be here tomorrow. What time?" I asked.

"Come around 11. We're free then, if we don't get another crime on our hands." Green said. I nodded, and said my goodbyes to the detectives. I walked down the hall they told me to follow, and soon came to a waiting room place. Everyone else was already there, and Angel hopped out of her chair and hugged me when she saw me.

"Hey, kiddo. Let's get going guys." I said, hugging Angel back. Ella's phone rang, and she fished it out of her pocket. She flipped it open, and read the message on the screen, then closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Mom said she's out front waiting for us. She said you guys have to come over because all of your parents are working." Ella said. Everyone muttered something like an "Okay." and then we went outside. Angel never left my side, probably because she was tramutrized by the day's events.

We piled in my mom's van, and she started asking questions.

"So, what exactly happened?" she asked us. The car was silent for a few moments until Gazzy said something.

"The Detectives said we weren't allowed to tell anyone. Sorry Dr. Martinez." he said. She nodded.

"I understand, Gazzy." she said.

"Hey, mom, I have to go back tomorrow for top secret reasons." I told my mom. She nodded again.

"That's fine, Max." she said. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When we got to our house, everyone trudged in and flopped down onto the couch and chairs in the living room. I could hear bits of different conversations from around me. I grabbed the remote for the T.V. and started flipping through the channels. I finally settled on a channel at random, and found out it was the food network. I didn't really hear what they were talking about, because I still had one thing on my mind.

Now I have not one, but two kidnappers still at large and out to get me.

~{Turtlezz POV}~ (Don't ask, just read!)

As I watched the scenes unfold, I wondered if I should do something about what was happening. Maybe kill the kidnappers? But then the story wouldn't be that interesting! Besides, there are only 6 or so chapters in here right now.

So, I just waited. And waited. And waited some more. Nothing. Ugghhh, why do my characters have to be so, so... uninteresting sometimes? I sighed, and tapped my fingers on the keyboard, random letters being typed up.

No one ever knew I was here. I just blended into the background, which people sometimes called me chameleon because of it. It wasn't that hard, actually. You just act normal and not crazy, and don't try too hard, or you'll fail. Anyway, back to the story. So, I was sitting there in the den, waiting for something to happen, when it did. "Finally, something worthy of typing..." I muttered. I then began to type, and the rest of my chapter came together then.

~{Max's POV}~

I was sitting in the den, on the computer watching videos on YouTube, when I heard yells coming from the kitchen and the blender bwing turned on then off. I stood up and started towards the kitchen.

"What in the world is going on he-" I stopped, and my jaw dropped at the mess in the kitchen.

Then walls and ceiling and practically everything else in the kitchen were coated in pink gooey stuff. I looked at the blender and saw the lid was off.

"Who didn't put the lid on the blender?" I asked, trying not to laugh at my friends who where covered in pink goo.

"Gazzy forgot to!" Nudge said, pointing to Gazzy.

"Did not! It was Ella!" Gazzy said, pointing to Ella. Ella then blamed Angel, who blamed Iggy, who, of course, blamed Nudge.

"Okay, since you all decided to blame each other, you can all clean up this mess. And Iggy, I don't care if your blind, help." I said. I got groans and muttering in return, but they all began to clean up the kitchen. My mom was still in her room, and maybe they would finish before she came and saw the mess.

"What happened?" Fang asked, as I walked back into the den. I flopped down into the computer chair, and turned back towards the computer.

"They forgot to put the lid on the blender, and everything got covered in pink goo, including them." I told him. He chuckled.

"Well, at least we know to never leave them in the same room with a blender." he said. He began channel surfing then, and I went on Google to see what I could find. I sat there, wondering what to type, and then I got an idea. I started typing, and hit enter, which led me to this:

_How to annoy your friends_

_About 15,300,000 results (0.21 seconds)_

I started scrolling thorugh the websites, when I found a promising one. I clicked on it, and began to read.

_1. Go to the library. Every 15 minutes, go up to the same guy and joke, "Working hard or hardly working?"_

_2. At the dentist, start screaming as soon as you open your mouth._

_3. Stand in front of the TV while your dad is watching a big game._

_4. Every 30 minutes or so, call your friend who is babysitting and breathe into the phone._

_5. Scrape your ring or your nails on the blackboard next time you're asked to do a problem at the board._

_6. Next concert you go to, yell out "Mmmbop!" between every song._

_7. Whenever someone asks you a question, say, "What?" As soon as they start to talk again, cut them off with another, "What?"_

_8. When someone asks to borrow paper, say, "Do you think paper grows on trees?" Then laugh hysterically._

_9. Give yourself a really big milk mustache at the breakfast table and refuse to wipe it off._

_10. Send emails to your friends with subjects reading, "You're never going to believe this!" Then leave the message part blank._

_11. Tell the same joke over and over and laugh as loud as you can at the punchline every single time._

_12. Ask someone to borrow a tissue, pretend to blow your nose and stick it back in their pocket._

_13. Put garlic powder inside the showerhead in the bathroom (after you take a shower, of course)._

_14. Anytime someone says something, respond, "Yeah, so's your mom."_

_15. Leave smelly socks on your brother's pillow; blame it on the dog._

_16. Tell your friend's crush that she wants to marry him._

_17. Break into your favorite celeb's house and try their clothes on. Wait patiently to be arrested._

_18. Fill your mouth with Saltines, then talk to everyone at the table._

_19. When someone speaks to you, flinch like they're going to hit you._

_20. Pretend your Call Waiting beeps every two minutes while you're on the phone. Keep checking it._

_21. Put grapes inside your mom's favorite slippers._

_22. Go to McDonald's and order lobster. After they explain that they don't serve lobster, storm out, shouting, "I should've gone to Wendy's!"_

_23. Approach a total stranger and ask, "Are my ears wiggling?" making no attempt to wiggle them. As soon as the person walks away, ask, "How about now?"_

_24. Whistle the pesky Chipmunks' Christmas song all day. Don't stop until it's stuck in five people's heads._

_25. Tell a friend that she has something on her face when she doesn't. Keep telling her to wipe harder._

_26. When you go to pick someone up, lean on the horn as you pull into their driveway. Don't stop until they're in the car._

_27. When your brother or sister's dates are over, break out baby pics of them "going potty"._

_28. Lock the passenger side car door when your friend is trying to get in. Yell, "Take your hand off the handle!" Then unlock it and lock it again when they try to open it. Yell, "Take your hand off the handle!" Repeat._

_29. When the lights go out at the movies, make barfing noises._

_30. Sing the wrong words to songs at the school dance._

_31. Point your fingers at a friend in the shape of a gun, make a clicking sound, and say, "Take it sleazy!"_

_32. Request no MSG on your food- everywhere you go._

_33. While on vacation with your family, suddenly scream, "Did anyone remember to unplug the iron?"_

_34. At a party, keep telling one of your friends she has bad breath. No matter how many mints she eats, say, "God, did you eat tuna for lunch?"_

_35. When anyone says, "Can I ask you a question?" say, "You just did."_

_36. In class, keep telling your bud that her bra strap is showing._

_37. Make up a joke that takes 10 minutes to tell and has no punchline._

_38. When answering the phone, say, "Yellow?"_

_39. Go to a store, buy a bunch of things, and pay for them with pennies._

_40. While driving in your friend's car, insist that you smell dog poop. Enjoy as she sniffs around._

_41. Give the person walking in front of you a flat tire. Apologize profusely. Then do it again._

_42. Next party, go into the bathroom, steal all of the toilet paper, and listen for the cries of terror._

_43. In the cafeteria, pretend you dropped something and bend down to get it. While under the table, tie your friend's shoelace to her chair. Then ask her to go get you a napkin._

_44. Keep asking everyone at the bus stop, "Cold enough for ya?"_

_45. Tell a friend you'll tape Buffy for her, and purposefully stop taping 10 minutes from the end._

_46. Go to the library and play your Walkman loud enough so that everyone can hear your headphones. Stay there for the entire day._

_47. While someone's taking a shower, steal their towel._

_48. Spend an entire day speaking with a really fake British accent._

_49. When you're in the passenger seat and the driver changes lanes, scream, "Watch out for that truck!"_

_50. Blow kisses at everyone you meet at the mall._

Okay, now some of those are just wacko. But I could pull some of those off. Actually, I think I'm okay without doing that stuff. I wonder if they cleaned up the kitchen yet. I exited out of the website and google, and walked to the kitchen to see it spotless. They even managed to clean themselves off, and change clothes. MY mom came downstairs then.

"Well, if we're going to see Kana at the hospital, let's go now." My mom said. Everyone put their jackets on, and I counted heads, to see Fang was missing.

"FAAAAAANG! WE'RE LEAVING!" I shouted. He came into the living room in a minute, and then we piled back in the van. Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy sat in the back, Me, Iggy, and Angel in the middle, and Ella up front with mom. I got a text from someone then, and I looked to see who it was from.

_Sam: Hey, Max. I have a question for you.._

I texted him back.

_Max: Well, shoot._

_Sam: I was wondering if maybe you would, uhh, like to go out sometime?_

_Max: No._

_Sam: C'mon Max, you'll regret not going later._

_Max: I said no, Sam. Leave me alone now._

_Sam: Max, babe, your rushing your decision. Think about it._

_Max: Don't call me 'babe', 'cause I'm not your babe. I'm not your anything, really. How'd you get my number anyway?_

_Sam: I have my ways. And you're going out to dinner with me, or else._

I got really angry then, and wished Sam was here right now so I could strangle him. I didn't know Gazzy had been reading over my shoulder.

"Lemme talk to him." he said. I looked at him, and he had a mischevious look on his face, so I agreed. He took my phone, and started texting madly. He eventually gave me my phone back, and I read what he said.

_Max (Gazzy): She doesn't have to go anywhere with you. Touch her, and her brother will strangle you._

_Sam: I'm not afraid of a blind guy. Who is this, anyway?_

_Max (Gazzy): None of your business. Now leave her alone you asshole, or I will hunt you down._

_Sam: Fuck off, stalker._

_Max (Gazzy): I'm not a stalker, that's for sure. And I sure as hell ain't blind, so I could your kick your ass from here to next month. Now leave Max alone, or there will be consequences._

_Sam: Ohh, so scared. My bunny slippers just ran for cover._

_Max (Gazzy): Fuck off bastard._

_Sam: Bitch. _

_Max (Gazzy): Oh, Sam, you finally understand what you are!_

_Sam: Shut the hell up, freak._

Okay, that was it.

_Max: He isn't a freak, you are. Just shut the hell up and leave me alone._

_Sam: Maxi! Nice to hear from you again._

_Max: Go away, Sam. I don't want to date you or go out with you so shut the hell up!_

_Sam: Thats fine, I have a whole list of bitches like you._

_Max: Well you don't you date one of them since they're obviously desperate enough to date you._

_Sam: Jealous, Max?_

_Max: Nope. Not at all, scumbag._

_Sam: Such a good comeback, Max._

_Max: Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent. _

"Ohhh, burn!" Gazzy shouted. I laughed, and went back to texting.

_Sam: Well, I, umm..._

_Max: Whats wrong, Sammie? Cat got your tongue?_

_Sam: shut up..._

_Max: Oh, I wrote a poem for you before I knew how much of a dickhead you were. Want to hear it?_

_Sam: Of course, Max. I'm flattered._

_Max: Roses are red, violets are blue._

_Sam: Sugar is sweet, and you are too?_

_Max: Nope. God made me beautiful, what the hell happened to you?_

_The person you have been texting has turned off their phone. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please try calling back or texting later. Thank you, -Team Pinger._

"Victory!" I grinned. Gazzy was cackling in the backseat, and everyone else looked confused.

"I just made Sam go crying for his mommy. Creepy little stalker..." I explained. We pulled in the hospital's parking lot then, and as soon as my mom parked we hoped out of the car, and walked inside. I walked up to the front desk with Angel while the other waited. My mom was waiting for us in the car, not wanting to be a bother.

"Can I help you, miss?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kana... Kana... sorry, I don't know her last name." I said, a little embarrassed that I didn't know her last name.

"That's okay, she's the only one here named 'Kana' so I'm assuming thats her. Room 385 on the 3rd floor." she said. I thanked her, and signaled for the others to follow me. We got in the elevator, and arrived on the 3rd floor eventually.

I walked down the halls, looking for 385 on both sides. I finally came to the door, and saw a doctor standing outside the door.

"Excuse me, is Kana in here?" I asked him. He up from his clipboard where he had been wrtiting something down, and nodded.

"Yes she is. Are you all here to see her?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Doctor, we are." I answered.

"Only three people at a time, please." he said, and then walked away.

"I think Max, Angel, and Nudge should go first." Ella said. Everyone else agreed, and they went to the waiting room. I turned to Nudge and Angel.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded. I took a deep breath, and turned the door handle. I opened the door, and gasped.

"Oh my god, Kana!"

Me: I'm so evil! Leaving you to wonder what happened to Kana.

Angel: Turtlezz is evil like that.

Nudge: I think this was written awesomely! I mean, its so... so... dramatic! and suspensful, and-

Angel: Nudge! Shush!

Nudge: Sorry. Hey, let's go look at Turtlezz clothes and make her put on cute outfits!

Angel: Okay! -runs with Nudge to my room-

Me: Help me my readers, by reviewing and reading. Please! Also, I might make this a crossover. It'll have more Law & Order people, I know, so, it might be a crossover really. I dunno, we'll just have to see. So anyway,

R&R! Or I'll sick Nudge and Angel on you, and they'll make you try on endless outfits!


	9. Chapter 7

**Me: I hate myself.**

**Angel: Don't hate yourself!**

**Me: But I haven't updated in... like... I don't know! That's how long! m**

**Angel: Well it's not your fault. With homework and that other stuff... what was it?**

**Me: Band, STAGE, extra gym class, tutoring... (moi being the tutor)**

**Angel: ...Well all of that plus homework you just never got the chance.**

**Me: Which is why I'm doing this now!**

**Angel: No guest star this time. And give Turtlezz a break, blame school, her teachers, all of that stuff.**

**Me: So, without further ado, the next chapter of KTaRbNL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Oh my god, Kana!"

Nudge almost yelled this and sped over to Kana's side. Kana just smiled, but it faded.

"Hey, Nudge." she said, her voice weak. I shut the door behind me as Angel and I walked in. Nudge began asking a ton of questions.

"Who shot you? Is he dead? Did they arrest him? Where is he? What happened in the school? Are you going to be okay? Are you going to die? Answers Kana, I need answers!" she finished. I sat down in a chair beside her bed and Angel stood beside Nudge.

"Whoa, Nudge. Okay, the person who shot me was... Nick I think, yes he is dead which means they didn't arrest him, he's... in the ground probably, I'll tell you what happened later, yes I'm going to be okay, and no I'm not going to die." she finished. I'm sure I was shocked because I had never met anyone who could catch every word Nudge ranted before. Nudge sighed in relief.

"Why can't you tell us what happened now?" Angel asked. She looked completely innocent, but I knew under that disguise she could be evil when she wanted.

"Well, I'm sure Max might need to help tell the story, and I still get shivers remembering it. I also want to tell everyone what happened." Kana explained.

"Oh." Angel replied. I looked at the heart moniter and listened to the annoying beeps coming from it. _Beep... Beep... Beep..._It was beginning to get on my nerves when there was a soft knock on the door. The door was opened and we turned to look at who was coming in. It just so happened to be the doctor.

"Your time is up to visit her. Go tell your other friends they come see her if they want." he told us. His voice was like stone instead of cheerful like nurses or doctors at the check up places. I stood up and ushered Nudge andAngel out of the room.

"Bye Kana!" I called over my shoulder. I swear I heard her chuckle as Nudge tried to stay in the room. I finally got her into the hall and I shut the door.

"Jeez Nudge, you could kill someone with that grip." I said to her as we went to the waiting room. Nudge immeadiately perked up and I sensed that she might try to kill Gaz.

"Don't get any ideas, Nudge." Angel said to her. Angel always acted like she could read your mind, and I wouldn't be surprised if she actually could. Okay, maybe a bit, but that's it. We finally came to the waiting room, and I sat down beside Fang. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes, sighing.

"You guys can go." I said to them. I opened my eyes and saw Iggy and Gazzy stand up, but Fang stayed where he was.

"Going with them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Fang shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I need to tell you something." he answered, watching Iggy and Gaz. Once we were sure they were out of ear shot, Fang looked at me.

"Gazzy told me something about Kana..." he said, his voice almost a whisper. I nodded.

"Go on." I replied.

"Well, he said that he... likes her. LIKE likes her." he says, his voice still a whisper. I chuckled.

"This isn't first grade, Fang. No need for the "Like Likes"" I say. Fang rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, I think it would be a problem though because of his, you know..."

"Soccer Tournaments?" I tried. Fang shook his head.

"The other thing." He answers. I look at him, not knowing what he was talking about. Fang sighed.

"He's part deaf..." He whispers so quietly I wonder if he really did say that.

"Oh..." I say, remembering finally. Gazzy hadn't always been part deaf, but I remember how it happened like it was yesterday.

_Flashback _**(3 years ago)**

We were at Gazzy's soccer tournament on a pretty okay day.

The score was tied, 2-2, and the next goal would determine who won.

Me, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Angel were on the edge of our seats, and Nudge was cheering for Gazzy along with the players on his team that were on the bench.

Gazzy was making his way up the field, jukeing players easily. He passed to one of his other teammates as he went further up the field.

His teammate pased back to him, and just as he was about to score a goal, an oppisite team member took the ball from him.

_The sky was getting clouded up now, and I didn't like how it looked._

Gazzy's team stole the ball back, and they made it back up the field quickly.

I watched as the first few drops of rain fell, but the players didn't stop. The kept going up the field.

I heard thunder, and saw the lightning. It was so loud, I swear it was right on top of us. I clamped my hands over my ears, but I heard a muffled yell from the field.

I stood up as the lightning flashed and looked out onto the field. Fang tried to get me to sit back down.

"No! Someone got hit by the lightning!" I yelled to him, and he let go of my arm. The lightning flashed again and I saw who had gotten hit.

Gazzy.

I ran down from the bleachers, and out onto the field.

"Gazzy!" I yelled. He didn't move. I saw one of the coaches pull out of phone and call 911 while the other was gathering up the teams. The referee was helping keep everyone else on the bleachers as I ran out to Gazzy.

I kneeled down beside him, and looked at him. Nothing looked hurt, but I saw some blood trickling out of his ears.  
>"Gazzy!" I yelled to him again. This time he groaned.<p>

_"Gaz, I need you to listen to me. Do not fall asleep, you hear me? Whatever you do, just don't fall asleep." I told him, hoping he could hear me. Angel came over behind me._

"G-Gazzy?" she asked, her voice shaking. Her hair was soaked, and she didn't have a jacket with her. I shrugged mine off, and told her to put it on. The coach jogged over to us then.

"The paramedics are on their way." he said. I nodded.

"Hear that Gaz? The paramedics are coming. Everything will be fine." I said comfortingly to him. Angel was standing beside me, and I heard her sniffle.

"Is he going to be okay, Max?" she asked me, her blue eyes wide. I nodded.

"Of course, sweetie." I said, hugging her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and looked at Gazzy. I heard the sirens in the distance, getting closer. Finally, they came and the paramedics brought a strecher over to put Gazzy on.

They wheeled it back over to the ambulance and lifted it into the back. We watched as the ambulance drove off.

"Let's go. My mom will take us to the hospital, no biggie." Iggy says. I look over at the parking lot and see his mom waiting for us. He must've called her while we waited.

Later, at the hospital, we recieved the news that he was okay and the lightning barely missed him, but he was now partially deaf and might be like that for the rest of his life.

_End Flashback_

Ever since then, he's had trouble in school because of it so he gets tutored. He also goes to these special hearing classes to help him try and get his hearing back all the way. I don't know if he still goes to those though, I really don't.

"But... how would that..." I finally caught on to what he was saying.

"Sexist pig!" I yelled at him, and smacked him upside the head. He just sat there smirking. Angel and Nudge hadn't stopped talking even when I yelled at Fang. I saw someone walk into the waiting room a few seconds later then. He had orange hair, and looked familiar. Oh, duh. It was Kyo, Kana's brother.

He sat down in a chair in the corner, and tapped his foot nervously. That, or he had ADHD. Who knows? I glanced at him, and looked back at Fang.

"There is a bright side to this though." I say. Fang looks at me.

"And that is?" he asks. I smirk, and take a deep breath.

"You me. Admit it, Fangles! It's true, isn't it?" I say teasingly. He looked away from me, and I leaned to look at his face, but he turned further away from me.

"You're no fun." I huffed. I crossed my arms over my chest, and slumped down in the seat. Nudge and Angel were having a conversation about different colors of nail polish, and celebrities, and every other thing in that was in their magazine. I looked over at Kana's brother, and saw he was looking at me. He held my gaze for a few seconds, but then looked away. Strange...

Iggy came back into the room then, and Gazzy was behind him.

"We have to go, NOW." Gazzy says urgently. I look up at him.

"Why?" I asked him. He sighed.

"My soccer championship! Come on, we gotta hurry, your mom is waiting!" Gazzy almost yells. He grabs my arm and yanks me out of the chair and into the lobby.

"You can let go of my arm now." I say. He let's go of my arm, and I walk back to the waiting room to get the others. Nudge comes up to me then, and I prepare myself for a long rant.

"Hey Max, which do you think is a better color? This pink, or this purple? I can't decide because the pink is really pretty and girlish, and I have a lot of things it would go with, and it's sparkly also which makes it even more cute, but then the purple wouldn't go with anything which is pretty much the style these days, and it's more chic, you know? And mysterious, which makes it even better, but then again..." I tuned Nudge out, and got into the car.

"Nudge?" I said, interrupting her. She looked at me.

"Ask Angel." I say, and turn back around in my seat, putting my seat belt on. I hear Nudge start babbling to Angel, and know that she could always ask Nudge to explain again. I look at my mom as she drives, and slowly reach my hand to the radio switch. I turn on the radio, and then take out my iPod, and plug it into the port. I scroll through my songs, and finally pick one I like.

I listened as the song started, and smirked as I heard groans coming from the backseat.

_" All my friends know the low rider._

_The low rider is a little higher_

_Low rider drives a little slower_

_Low rider is a real goer_

_Low rider knows every street yeah!_

_Low rider is the one to meet yeah!_

_Low rider don't use no gas now_

_Low rider don't drive to fast_

_Take a little trip_

_Take a little trip_

_Take a little trip and see_

_Take a little trip_

_Take a little trip_

_Take a little trip with me."_

I then listened as the song ended, and heard sighs of relief that the song was over. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, Angel! Remember that song you told me about? Why don't we start singing it now?" I asked her, turning around in my seat to her. Her face lit up, and she smirked as she began to sing.

(Italics are Angel, Bold is Max.)

_"This is the song that doesn't end!"_

**"Yes it goes on and on my friends!"**

_**"Some people, started singing it, not knowing what it was,**_

_**And we'll continue singing it forever just because,**_

_**This is the song that doesn't end!**_

_**Yes it goes on and on my friends!**_

_**Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was-"**_

__I heard more groaning from the back seat._**  
><strong>_

_**"-And we'll continue singing it forever just because..."**_

* * *

><p>Me: So how'd y'all like the chapter? No, I am not going southern.<p>

Angel: V.V You had to use that song, Turtlezz?

Me: Yes. And it's Clove.

Angel: Not this again...

Me: Well, it's true, Ange.

Angel: Because of _The Hunger Games _movie being released on the 23rd, she's obsessed with it. Her and her friends have named everyone with a name from the book. And Turtlezz is Clove.

Me: Yepp. It's going to be MARVEL-ous.

Angel: Not the name jokes again...

Me: What? Is this some kind of CATO-strophe?

Angel: Help me, please... also...

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 8

Me: So I have free time.

Angel: -cough- homework -cough-

Me: Later...

Angel: Fine. Get into trouble then.

Me: I'll do it while writing this chapter, okay mother?

Angel -.- Okay.

Me: So, next chapter of KTaRbNL

Chapter 8

Someone's POV

I have to wait. Wait wait wait. But I have to hurry also.

_"I'll give you another four days Gage, but that's all. No more after this. You get this girl to me now or i'll make sure you never see the sky again."_

_"Got it boss. I promise to have her before those four days are up." I replied. He hung up then, and I did too._

Its been 1 day since that call. I'm planning on getting her tomorrow, after school. Everything will be fine after this. I'll have my children back.

That skank of a wife took them from me. Well, I'm getting them back. I have everything I could ever need. Except for the first child.

Maximum Ride.

Ella is next, then Iggy. One by one until I have all three of them. What I'm going to do to them isn't even funny. It's revenge.

Torture, pain, and my daughters will bear children. My son will be a hit man. That is my plan for all of them. Once I have Max, the other two will be a piece of cake.

I just have to wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day.

The day I will have my daughter, Maximum Ride, all to myself.

Max's POV (Monday.)

I grabbed my book-bag as I stomped down the stairs and out the door. I was running late, and neither Ella nor Iggy had woken me up. Not even my alarm clock had bothered to wake me up.

I checked my watch and saw it was almost time for first period. I ran faster than ever before and I'm sure I went over the speed limit of 20 mph. Not that it mattered, I was on a sidewalk running to school. I finally made it too, and grabbed everything in my locker, shoving it all into my book-bag. I slammed the locker shut, and made my way to homeroom so my teacher would know I was here.

Then I noticed people were still in the hallway. Did I have the wrong time? I checked the clock on the wall, and it looked like I was about a half hour ahead. I cursed quietly and threw my watch into my locker. Then I went to homeroom, sliding into my seat and taking out some things from my book-bag. A few minutes later the bell rang and the last of the kids came in the door. We took attendance and everyone chatted for a bit while I just sat there and stared at my desk. Finally the bell rang, and I made my way to first period. After everyone was there, Mr. Francis stood up with a bunch of papers in his hand.

"It's time for our big Egyptian History test." he said, and started passing out the test while everyone groaned.

Let Hell Begin.

~~After School~~

"Meet me in the girls' locker room, kay?" I said to Nudge. She nodded, and walked off to do whatever it was she had to do. I started to walk towards the girls' locker room when everything went dark. I realized it was a hand, and started to scream but another hand was slapped over my mouth.

"It's all right sweetheart. Daddy's here and he won't hurt you at all. Just listen to me and you won't get hurt, understand?" the man said. His voice was gruff and old sounding, and- Wait, did he just say...

Daddy?

My father? No, it can't be, why would he kidnap me? I mean, he isn't even anywhere near here, my mom said he moved to South Dakota. Or, was it just a cover up because she really didn't know where he went?

I nodded, and followed his directions. You're probably wondering why I'm not fighting back, huh? Well, he could probably knock me out, and I'd prefer if he didn't.

So he lead me to a car, and gaged me before shoving me into the backseat. Why he didn't blindfold me, I don't know. But what I do know is that Nudge will know what happened, because before I got into the car I dropped a note onto the ground I carry around just incase this ever happened again. It says that I was kidnapped and need help now.

So, not all of my hope is gone, and I will escape. I know it. I have a few questions also that I'm making a mental note of.

Who is he?

Why did he kidnap me?

Where are we going?

What will happen?

How will I escape or get saved?

I don't think I want to find out a few of those anytime soon. I wonder if that will blow away before Nudge finds it.

No, don't think like that. I tell myself. She will find it. Even if she doesn't -which she will- I'm sure they'll know I was kidnapped. Again.

I kept thinking positively like this until the car stopped. The driver side door opened then closed, and then one of the backseat doors was opened.

"Come on, this way." The man said, pulling me out of the car. I finally got a look at him, and nearly chocked on the gag from shock.

He was almost a spitting image of me.

So, he WAS my father. My father, kidnapped me? Oh great, he's probably another sicko like Nick. Just great.

He lead me into a house and into the cellar. He pushed me down the last few stairs before taking out the gag.

"Dillon will be here soon. Don't do anything stupid." he said, and walked out. I heard a small click as he locked the door, and one thought crossed my mind.

Who the hell is Dillon?

Gage's POV

I finally had her. Finally.

All the worry was gone. I had my daughter Maximum Ride.

Dillon is my boss, and soon the father of her children. That's right, I said father of her children.

It was in my plans, wasn't it? If not, sorry for not telling you. Ella will also have children, but for now just Max.

Just Max.

I heard a knock on the door an hour later, and opened it.

"Dillon, come in. She's in the cellar and is all yours." I told him. Dillon walked inside, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket.

"Great. I'll leave after I'm done with her. Remember, this won't be the last time. And you can have her too if you want. More fun." Dillon said. I shook my head.

"Yours only." I said. He shrugged, and headed down into the cellar.

He better not hurt her in any other way than this or I'll have his head mounted onto my wall.

Max's POV

I watched as the cellar door opened and someone walked in that wasn't my dad.

"Hello little Max. I'm Dillon, and you're only here to be my little slave." He said.

Slave? Oh god, I hope he doesn't mean the slave I think he means...

"A slave huh? Well, I'm leaving then." I said, and stand up to leave. He pushes me backwards though, and I fall onto a bed I hadn't noticed before.

"You're not going anywhere for the next few hours. You're mine right now." Dillon says in a cold voice. He grabs my arms and chains them to the bed, and does the same with my legs.

A wave of panic runs through me as he starts to unbutton my shirt.

God no! Why? Why me!

He unbuttons my pants and unzips them, pulling them down around my ankles.

My father is a sick bastard.

He unbuttons his pants also.

Just close your eyes Max. Everything will be fine.

He takes off my underwear.

Just kill me already.

I feel something touching me, and I clamp my eyes closed. I'm biting on my lip to keep from screaming.

No sign's of weakness, Max.

I can't help but scream in pain because of what happens next.

Me: So?

Angel: EW! -hides-

Me: So, should I put details into the next chapter? I'm not sure if I should or not.

Angel: I'm never reading this again! -wimpers-

Me: You won't have to Angel. At least, not this part. After this gross stuff you can keep reading.

Angel: Okay...

Me: So, shout out to my friend Cass, who is my Beta reader now even though she can't be a Beta. But I don't care.

Angel: Hi Cass! -waves to Cass-

Cass: Hi! -waves back at Angel-

Me: And uhh, tell me if I Should or shouldn't put the details in the next chapter. Reasoning, too! And tell me how you feel! Good bad, horrible, awesome?

Angel: The answer to these questions can only be told in Reviews. So...

Total: -appears suddenly- R&R!

Me: O_O Yeah, what Total said...

Cass: I say to add details :3 But that's just my opinion...


	11. Chapter 9

**Me: Aiflsnfdkg. I'm so mad at myself. I keep forgetting to do this. **

**Angel: Turtlezz has been really stressed lately. **

**Me: No! No excuses! I should have gotten around to doing it... what? 4 weeks ago?**

**Angel: -.-**

**Me: DDFVKDFBHGRKH! **

**Angel: Stop attacking the keyboard.**

**Me: -headdesk-**

**Angel: -sigh- Just type the next chapter. (line divider)**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**(WARNING: May be fillerish. I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING though.) **

* * *

><p>~Max POV~<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the corner of the cellar shaking like crazy. I had just lost my virginity by being raped. I hated this, hated this I tell you! After Dillon had left I uncuffed myself and pulled my clothes back on, but I couldn't stop shaking. I resorted to hiding in the corner, but I had gotten found by someone else. Another person in the basement. A girl younger than me, maybe around 8 or 9. Her hair was so long it wasn't funny. I could tell she had been here for a while so I tried to talk to her. She told me more about the people here.<p>

"The one that was just here is Dillon. The one that brought you here was Gage and from I heard he's your daddy." the girl told me. I nodded.

"Enough about them for now. What's your name?" I asked her. The girl looked up at me with her green eyes.

"My name is... um... uh... I don't know. I don't remember my name." She looked over at a wall, thinking hard about what her name was.

"Why don't we just call you... Rinnie?" I suggested. The girl- I mean, Rinnie- smiled at me.

"Okay. My name is Rinnie!" Rinnie said happily. I couldn't help but grin at her as she said this. I could hear all the footsteps upstairs and I panicked when I heard some coming for the cellar door.

"Someone is coming. Can we hide anywhere?" I asked Rinnie in a whisper. She nodded.

"Here, in the storm thingy." she whispers back. I follow her to a door, but the door swings open and only one of us could get in there before the person made it down here. I pushed Rinnie in without letting her argue and tip-toe ran to a corner before they got down here. I watched as the shadow of the person got smaller as they walked down the stairs before the person was standing there at the bottom of the stairs. They turned to find me and I saw it was my father. He smiled and I realized he had a tray of food.

"Here Maxie. I brought you some food." he said, and put the tray down in front of me. I didn't move at all or take my eyes off of him. He backed away from me and went back up the stairs. I listened as it was silent until I heard the door shut and the click of a padlock being locked. I let out a sigh of relief, and opened the storm cellar door.

"Rinnie, you okay?" I asked as I walked into it. I saw Rinnie nod and I sat down beside her with the tray of food. On it was a few pieces of juicy, breaded chicken; a few purple, ripe grapes; and some steaming, gravy drenched mashed potatoes.

"Here." I handed a piece of the chicken to Rinnie and she took it. She took a bite of it and gobbled the rest up quickly. I took some bites of a another piece of chicken as swallowed them down. I saw that we hadn't been given any silverware or a drink and shrugged inwardly. No problem, we'd be given water or something else soon. I hoped Dillon wasn't coming back anytime soon though. I popped a grape into my mouth while making a mental list of things I had to do.

1. Get water or something else to drink.

2. Make sure Dillon never came back.

3. Find out if this man really is my father.

4. Let Ella, Iggy, and everyone else know I'm okay.

5. Get the hell out of here; with Rinnie.

I hope I can make numbers 2 and 5 happen soon.

* * *

><p>~Third Person POV~ (NH Police Department. 3:54 pm.)<p>

* * *

><p>Detective Green answered his phone as her got a call.<p>

"Detective Green of the New hampshire Police Department." He answered as he usually did. He nodded as the person on the other side of the conversation told him something.

"I'll be there in 6 minutes." he said simply and closed the phone before hopping into his car and driving to the police department.

* * *

><p>Once arriving there, Detective Green walked inside and to Detective Briscoe's office. He knocked before just walking in and walked up to his desk.<p>

"So, I heard Miss. Ride is missing again?" he said. It was more of a statement than a question and Detective Briscoe nodded.

"Her friend Monique called in. Said she had found a note not very far from the locker room where she was supposed to meet Miss. Ride. After reading it she called us immediately to report it. I have not sent anyone over there yet and we should go now before she calls again." Briscoe explained to his partner. Green nodded and walked out of the office once more, Briscoe following behind. They hopped into one of the department's cars and drove off towards the school, blasting the siren and flashing the lights the whole way.

* * *

><p>~Nudge POV~<p>

* * *

><p>I walked towards the locker room after Drama Club and happened to be looking at the ground while walking. That's how I found the note.<p>

I picked up the piece of paper and read it. Then, realizing it was from Max I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the NHPD. I knew this wasn't a joke. Max wouldn't joke like this, it has to be real.

"Detective Briscoe of the NHPD." I heard him answer. I didn't wait to explain what happened.

"It's Monique. Max is missing again and I know because I found a note she left on the ground and it says she was kidnapped again and I know it's not a joke because Max would never-" I started to say really fast, but her interrupted me.

"Slow down please, Monique. Now, start again but this time slower." Briscoe told me. I took a deep breath and started again, but slower.

"Max is missing again." Was all I said. I heard a pause as Detetive Briscoe either wrote this down or waited for me to go on. He finally said something.

"How do you know this?" he asks.

"I found a note from her near the locker room where we were supposed to meet up." I explained. Once again there was a pause.

"Is that all?" Briscoe asked.

"For now. If I find anything else I'll tell you. Promise." I told him.

"Please Monique, don't go anywhere. I'll send someone over to investigate in a few minutes. Just stay where you are until they get there." I heard him say before he hung up. I shut my cell phone and paced back and forth impatiently. Mom said I never was good at patience and I guess it was true. I almost danced out of happiness when I heard the sirens coming towards me, but of course I didn't.

I watched as Detective's Green and Briscoe stepped out of one car. A few other people I didn't recognize stepped out of their own cars and started to look for anything that might give them a clue as to who took Max. Detective Green and Detective Briscoe questioned me for a few minutes before one of the people called us over.

"We found some droplets of blood here and they look fresh. We're getting a sample of the blood back to the lab right now." he said. I looked closely at the ground and saw some blood. My heart spead up as he said they sent a sample back to their lab. They might've found Max and her kidnapper already.

If only it were that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, sorry if it's kinda fillery.<strong>

**Angel: She's very sorry. **

**Me: Also, sorry for the grammar and typos; my beta can only have one hour on the computer a day now and if I sent it to her it would have taken forever to get this up. **

**Angel: So, R&R!**


End file.
